


Uncharted

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (and of course to annoy Bones), (just for the hell of it), Bones being ornery, Bones is So Done, Friendship, Gen, Jim Being an Idiot, Jim is a Little Shit, Making Out, Medbay, in MedBay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "CompareWhere you are to where you want to beAnd you'll get nowhere"There was no need for comparison. They were already where they wanted to be, whether they would admit it or not.*Based on "Uncharted" by Sara Bareilles.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "UNCHARTED." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> this song is very fitting for star trek

            “Dammit, Jim!” Bones cursed for what must have been the hundredth time that day alone.

 

            “Bones,” said man groaned theatrically from the biobed he was in. “I’m fine.”

 

            “No, you’re not! You almost died! Again!” Bones did not look happy.

 

            “Well, I’m fine now,” Jim amended, sounding much too cheerful for someone who had almost stopped breathing not even thirty minutes beforehand.

 

            “Haven’t I told you a few million times by now not to touch strange plants?” Bones facepalmed. “You don’t know if you’re going to be allergic to them or not!”

 

            “While I do not believe that Doctor McCoy has told you this several million times, I do believe that he has, in fact, told you this many times, Captain,” Spock piped up from a chair at Jim’s bedside. “It would do you well to follow his sound medical advice.”

 

            “Dammit, Spock, don’t agree with me,” Bones muttered, exasperated. “That still freaks me out way too much.” He stomped off into his office, muttering something under his breath that was probably very unbecoming and very much about Jim.

 

            Once he was gone, Jim grinned impishly at Spock. “Now that he’s gone, wanna make out in MedBay like I told you I’ve always wanted to do?”

 

            “Dammit, Jim! I heard that!” came the muffled shout, but Jim and Spock were too busy to care much about it.

 

            Ah, just another regular irregular day in uncharted space.


End file.
